Alternative History of the German Invasion
Summary:THE STUDY GROUP DIVES INTO HISTORY 101 – CHANG RETURNS TO GREENDALE – MALCOLM MCDOWELL GUEST STARS – After losing out in registration for "The History of Ice Cream," the study group begins their European History class with Professor Noel Cornwallis (Malcolm McDowell, "Entourage," "Franklin & Bash"). To make matters worse, the group encounters the return of the arrogant German students from last season, which Jeff (Joel McHale) and Shirley (Yvette Nicole Brown) faced over the foosball table. Meanwhile, much to Dean Pelton’s (Jim Rash) dismay, Chang (Ken Jeong) makes his return to campus. Plot 4X4 The Germans return.jpg|The Germans 4X4 Professor Cornwallis.jpg|The History professor, Noel Cornwallis On their way to class, the study group become dejected when they see other students happily enjoying the course they originally signed up for, "The History of Ice Cream". Jeff tries to reassure everyone about their new history course but is taken aback when he sees that two of the Germans he and Shirley faced off against last semester are taking the class as well. The third member introduces himself to Jeff as Reinhold, the brother of the other German he had met named Juergen. The tense situation is interrupted by the arrival of History teacher, Professor Cornwallis. The professor introduces himself to the class and announces the class' first test. He asks the students to imagine how history would be written if the losers of a conflict had been the winners. Meanwhile, Dean Pelton enters his office and is shocked to see Ben Chang sitting at his desk. Also in the room is a Dr. Ken Kedan from Greendale mental health services who tells him about "Kevin"'s "Changnesia". After learning about Chang's connection to the school he decided it best to have his rehabilitation here. Pelton refuses but is told that it had already been cleared through the school board. At the same time, the study group arrives at Group Study Room F and find The Germans inside. Jeff insists they leave but Annie suggests they let them stay since they are only occupying a small corner of the room. The Germans quickly accept the invitation before any other protests could be made with Karl making a pithy comment that Abed recognizes. He later confronts the German student at his locker and they bond after Abed explains they are both players of the same MMORPG. Back at Dean Pelton's office, Carl Bladt and Richie Countee explain to Pelton that the school is being paid to help Chang in his recovery hence their willingness to allow him back on campus. Meanwhile, the study group finds the Germans in the study room again except this time they are seated at the study table. They inisst the trio leave causing Reinhold to call security who tells the study group to go as the Germans had reserved the room. The next morning, the study group arrives early at the administrations office to sign up for the study room but are beaten there by the Germans. The group is forced to hold their study session in a rundown basement. After a faulty light bulb nearly electrocutes Pierce, Jeff resolves to have everyone get up earlier to reserve Group Study Room F. Unfortunately their next few attempts prove just as unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Pelton is annoyed by what he perceives as Chang's innocent act and fills the amnesiac in on what he did last year. After learning he staged a coup at Greendale, held the dean hostage for months and almost blew up the school Chang/Kevin runs out of the office horrified. Over in History class, Professor Cornwallis finishes up his lecture and the Germans taunt the study group about having taken over their study room. Angered, Jeff then convinces the rest of the group to take drastic measures to defeat the Germans. As part of the plan, the group throws a lavish Oktoberfest celebration in the student lounge. Karl and Lukas eagerly participate but Reinhold senses it's a ruse. After exposing an obvious ploy, Reinhold smugly celebrates by drinking a beer. The study group's true plan is revealed as they take photos of the Germans which are sent to Dean Pelton. The Dean tells the Germans that it's forbidden on campus for anyone to celebrate their ethnic heritage in order to prevent racism and nationalism. As punishment they will be banned from student amenities including use of the study room. Later, the study group triumphantly returns to the library only to be greeted by a student protest led by the Germans. The group is shocked to learn that they are perceived as villains who have been hogging the study room by the other students. Elsewhere, Chang turned himself into the police for his crimes last semester but ends up being bailed out by Dean Pelton. He now believes the amnesia is real since Chang has remorse for his past sins and is willing to help him. Back at school, the study group is in the cafeteria feeling down about their status on campus when their wallowing is interrupted by Professor Cornwallis. File:4X4 People can Chang.jpg|''People can Chang.'' File:4X4 People can what.jpg|''People can what?'' File:4X4 Hi my name is Kevin.jpg|''Hi my name is Kevin.'' File:4X4 Jeff reacts to Kevin.jpg|''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' File:4X4 Britta, Abed, Troy and Pierce react to Kevin.jpg|''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' File:4X4 Annie and Shirley react to Kevin.jpg|''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' File:4X4 He has Changnesia.jpg|''He has Changnesia.'' His sudden appearance causes Jeff to leap to the conclusion that Cornwallis set this all up to teach them a lesson but the Professor tells them he's there to inform them that they missed the first exam and have received a failing grade. Jeff is forced to admit that in this case he is the villain who manipulated this situation. He decides that reparations are in order and the group starts by renovating the dilapidated basement while at the same time repairing the group's reputation on campus. Sometime later, the group is in group Study Room F having just finished their study session, happy to finally be back. Dean Pelton shows up and congratulates them for having made amends with everyone. He then asks that they keep the spirit of forgiveness in mind when Chang walks into the room causing the study group to start screaming. End tag Troy and Abed are doing their podcast along with Karl. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Garrett, Karl and Lukcas, Todd, Vicki, Leonard *'Returning faculty': Carl Bladt and Richie Countee from the Greendale school board return *'Familiar face': The Greendale Human Being makes a brief appearnce protesting the study group. *'Previously': **Shirley mentions her new business and her child Ben **Jeff and Shirley's encounter with The Germans is briefly touched upon by the brother of Juergan **Dean Pelton goes over Ben Chang's misdeeds from last semester including staging a coup, kidnapping him and almost blowing up the school. **Professor Cornwallis mentions no dioramas, a reference to the many dioramas that were made for Anthropology class in Season Two. **A flashback reveals that Garrett and Todd were present outside the study room when the group was searching for Annie's lost pen in the Season Two episode "Cooperative Calligraphy". **A flashback reveals that Leonard tried to enter the room while the study group was playing "Dungeons and Dragons" in Season Two episode "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons" *'History lesson': **Shirley mentions how the Germans lost their foosball scholarship, Troy adds it was rumored they were "juicing" **Professor Cornwallis briefly fills the class in on his past employment at Oxford and how he lost the job due to a fling with a coed. **Shirley mentions that Pierce moved to Canada to avoid the war in Vietnam *'Identity crisis': Chang has amnesia, wants to be called "Kevin" and doesn't remember his time at Greendale *'Doubletake': The study group repeatedly try to show up early enough to sign in for the study room before the Germans do. *'School song': Daybreak is played by Abed as the sign out song for his and Troy's podcast *'Discontinuity': In the flashback to "Advanced Dungeons and Dragons", Jeff's outfit is similar to one he wore in the episode but is noticeably colored differently. Running gags *'Annie's Boobs': Annie covers up her chest after Professor Cornwallis mentions he had an affair with a student at Oxford. *'Gasp': **Troy gasps when he thinks that History class will be about the MTV show "The Real World". **Annie gasps when Pierce implies that her type of thinking would have lost them the war **Annie gasps again when she sees that the Germans have taken over the group's study table *'Changuage': Changnesia is mentioned again *'Deanotation': Dean mentions that replacing words with "Chang" is something Ben has always "Dean" *'Nice outfit': **Annie, Britta and Shirley wear German barmaid outfits for the fake Oktoberfest celebration. **The Dean wears a nurses outfit when he goes to bail Chang out of jail *'NOOOOO!': The study group screams in unison after seeing Chang again Pop culture references *'TV Guide': **Troy mentions HBO's "Game of Thrones" **Rhinehold mentions "The Nanny" **Troy mentions USA's "Burn Notice" **Both Jeff and Leonard mention "Hogan's Heroes" *'IMDB': "Die Hard III" is mentioned by Abed *'Shout out': Troy mentions movie director Darren Aronofsky *'Homestar Runner': Strong Bad's techno hit "The System is Down" Meta refernces *'Use your illusion': At the Ocktoberfest celebration, Lukas is excited when he notices the decorations and says "That must be very nearly 100 luftballoons!". This is a reference to the 1983 protest song "99 Red Balloons" from the German pop-rock band Nena. Promotional clip Teaser clip: Behind the scenes: Promotional images 4X4_promopic1.jpg 4X4_promopic2.jpg 4X4_promopic3.jpg 4X4_promopic4.jpg 4X4_promopic5.jpg 4X4 Germans.jpg 4X4 Chang.jpg 4X4 Britta and Annie.jpg 4X4 Dean Pelton.jpg 857505_10151448080303184_247074813_o.jpg 860939_10151446413413184_2069605133_o.jpg What's this? Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes